Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-2227733-20130927175440/@comment-2227733-20131007081619
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. Lol. I seriously just got reminded of arguing with a Twilight fan again. No, I fucking understand BPD and Depression, since I've had BPD since pretty much entire life and Depression since at least the age of 17. No, Eli acts more like Borderline Personality Disorder than BPD or Depression. "He never had intentions of abusing her, hell no" Because the fact that he didn't intend to makes it so that he doesn't? I've read Midnight Sun. Wardo doesn't think to himself "I'm going to abuse Bella" either. "He did put a mental strain on Clare, but it wasn't out of abuse, it was out of his OWN issues that he didn't recognize at the time." You clearly don't know what abuse is, or rather what motivates most abusers. Borderlines are a lot like Eli actually. They don't wake up thinking "I'm going to hurt the people around me". Their way of thinking is the same as the way you've been describing Elward, and yet ask anyone who's had to put up with them that it's just as much abuse as if they had Antisocial PD. "He wasn't''intentionally trying to hurt her." That's actually one of the arguments I've most frequently seen come out of the mouths of Twihards. He didn't mean to, but he did anyways. "What happened back in seasons 10 and 11 weren't anyone's fault;" i *bangs head against the wall repeatedly* Oh '''BULLSHIT'. I get so fucking tired of seeing people say "it wasn't his fault! He has bad feelings!" If I had acted like Elward, my mom probably would have had me committed. You really need to learn what it's like to actually work with mentally ill people. If that poison had killed Fitz, Elward would've gone to jail for manslaughter if Degrasshit were like real life. Like seriously, HOW OLD ARE YOU? Fifteen? "Edward Cullen doesn't have any mental disorders." Do you actually know the canon? Because you're wrong. It's pretty obvious that Wardo has Narcissistic Personality Disorder. "Eli is NOT his disorder." How can a character BE their disorder? Wardo has characteristics outside of his Narcissism and psychopathy. He likes classical music, playing the piano, Linkin Park, running, etc. "The way he acted back when he was manic-depressive and undiagnosed was not who he really is." I haven't watched past the first half of season 11, thank Heavens. "With your logic, Cam is a masochist who enjoys pain and self-defeat. Smh." "As for Clare being like Bella, NO. Clare is a strong, self-respecting girl who is INDEPENDENT and doesn't need validation from anyone." Did you not read what I wrote? She turned into just a straight up Purity Sue. Everything she does is right (except for whenever she dumps Elward) even whenever she's wrong like whenever she blackmailed Adam. She has three guys bending over for her. Apparently all the boys in the school consider her to be one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She and Elward get more screentime than any other character on the show except for maybe the Whore of Babylon. She gets to be just as angsty and as much of a drama queen as Darcy was whenever she was raped even though it's just her parents divorcing and acts far whinier than other characters on the show currently going through worse stuff (like Jenna being pregnant). Though in all honesty I think her wangst had more to do with Elward's effect on her mind than her parents divorcing, but whatever. Clare had every right to not be a part of his life after what Elward has done to her. Do you have ANY idea how WRONG what you just said is? Whenever you have an abusive ex, you cut them out of your life no matter how whiny they are about their lives. I cannot believe you just said she has an obligation to be a part of his life after all he's done to her. This isn't even a wallbanger comment. This is just pure, unadulterated bafflement. She had damn good reason to "whine" in season 11 considering what Elward was doing to her. Really it's not just me. I cannot count the number of people I've seen comparing Elward and Clare to SMella and Wardo. Even Boycott the Caf said Eels was acting like Wardo.